


Mass Effect: Reconstruction

by Felinafullstop



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's barely alive. He's trying to keep himself together and to protect her. Given the Normandy Garrus Vakarian, now a commander must do his Civic Duty for his people, take care of the woman he loves, and command the Normandy into the reconstruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pieces of you

**Author's Note:**

> A man that is young in years may be old in hours, if he has lost no time. ~Francis Bacon, Essays

            Hacket turned a corner into the hospital room. The only one that was kept solely for one person. Beside the bed was a wounded Turian. “How is she?”

            Garrus looked up weakly, his head patched in a few places one of his eyes covered by a black patch. “No change.”

            “I am sorry Commander Vakarian.” He said softly.

            “Promoted was I?” He sighs holding his sore arm against himself. “Great.” It’s deadpan, and he could care less about another token title.

            “Yes the first Turian in 50 years to jump five tiers.” Hacket came to his side. “They’re doing what they can for her, but her brain activity…” He trailed off as if he didn’t know what to make of it.

            “I know.” Garrus said softly his mandible fluttered.  “I won’t let them take her off life support. As long as she breathes, I will sit here.” He said calmly.

            Hacket moved to the bedside and set down two small ebony boxes, he gave a salute to her, and turned saluting to Garrus who nodded. “What are those?” He asked softly.

            “Your medals. Hers and yours.” He smiled softly. “Lost the left eye huh?”

            “Yeah.” He nods. “Not my sniping eye anyhow.” He said shifting forward to hold Shepherd’s hand for what felt like the billionth time this week.

            “I’m sending you some help.” Hacket stated.

            “I don’t want your help.” The Turian felt defeated, and it was evident in his tone.

            “I know, but you’ll want theirs.” He said turning to the door. Dr. Chakwas, and EDI stood in the doorway.

            “EDI.” Garrus shook his head. “Anyone else?”

            “Everyone is doing better, we are working to get the Normandy off the ground. “ She gave an even eye. “I have heard they wish to take the commander off life support?”

            Garrus nodded. “I won’t let them.”

            “I am aware and am glad you haven’t I am sure if we can bring her back once, in this state which is in far better condition than before.” EDI walked up and started to take information from the computer. “We can do it again.”

            “How long will it take?”

            “Does that really matter to you Garrus?” EDI asked.

            “No so long as she’s back.” He said softly standing and limping to her side pressing his brow against her cheek.

            “Doctor Chakwas will you assist?” EDI asked.

            “Absolutely, and then we’ll get her moved back to the Normandy.” She smiled and turned towards the door. “Let me grab a med kit and speak with her nurse.”

            “Commander Vakarian?” Hacket piped up from behind.

            The Turian extended his mandible slightly in a kiss on Shepherd’s face and then straightened up. “Sir?”

            “We’d like to give you command of the Normandy.” He said softly. “She can travel with you, and you can help with the recovery efforts on Palavan, earth, and the Citadel.” He said calmly. “If you will accept.”

            “How long before they can pry the Normandy up off the ground?” Garrus asked.

            “Two weeks, her raise has been moved up in priority.” Hacket stated. “She’s our flagship and like Shepherd she’s a symbol.”

            “She’s not a symbol to me, but I understand what you mean.” Garrus nodded. “Shepherd belongs on the Normandy. I would be honored to stay with her.” He said calmly. “But it’s just Garrus please.” He said calmly. “Just for now.”

            “Thank you Garrus we’re happy to have you with us.” Hacket smirked.

            EDI smiled. “I will keep you informed on both Shepherd and the Normandy’s status.”

            “Thanks EDI.” Garrus nodded.

            “Is there anything you need Commander?” Hacket asked.

            “Better Dextro?” Garrus smirked. “Something that isn’t protein mush?”

            “You got it.” Hacket turned. “Also, the Turian’s are saying that a lot of the family groups have been broken the hierarchy is a mess.”

            Garrus nodded. “What are they asking of the community?”

            “They are asking every abled bodied adult to take on a child who has lost a family. If they themselves do not have children of their own.”

            “Yeah, that’s me.” Garrus sighed. “I will contact Palavan. Perhaps due to my injury I can get a stay on the order for a while.”

            “I’ll speak to the councilor for Palavan I’m sure we can do something.”

            “At least two weeks.” Garrus sighed looking back at Shepherd. “I wanna make sure we have a stable place first.”

            “I can construct better command quarters for a family scenario.” EDI piped up.

            “I’ll do what I can.” Hacket held out his hand, and Garrus shook it. “Thank you.”

            Garrus nodded and turned back to the berth where she lay. “Fight damn you.”

            “She has brain activity, her prognosis is good.” EDI said calmly.

            “Did Joker make it?” Garrus asked.

            “If his leg was not broken Jeff would be following me around.” EDI smirked. “I told him to ‘Sit down and shut up’ I have heard the commander say such things to him before.”

            “Did it work EDI?” Garrus smiled his single blue grey eye softening.

            “Yes, adequately. He was without response. He is not like that often.” She continued to type away at the computer. “You should rest Garrus. Please I will remain in the room and no one will harm her. Sleep in the chair I will not disturb you.”

            Garrus nodded and slid back down into his chair next to her bed. He rolled his missing eye to the side so his right eye could watch her. “One more thing Garrus.”

            “Yeah EDI?” He didn’t move just closed his eyes.

            “We’ll be seeing to your injuries as well.” She turned to see him nod slowly but not speak. Turning back to the console she left him to rest.


	2. Civic Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once you replace negative thoughts with positive ones, you'll start having positive results.-  
> Willie Nelson

Chapter 2: Civic Duty

 

            The Primarch smiled as Garrus entered. “Commander Vakarian!” He smirked. “We didn’t expect you here on Palavan so soon.”

            “Yes well I am here to help with the reconstruction. I’m also here to full fill my civic duty.”

            “You’ll take a child? We have so many that have no home, and no clan.” He said softly. “Adoption was something some of the other members of our council were against but we’ll use it to stabilize the hierarchy.”

            Garrus nodded and turned. “I understand.”

            “Lost your eye?” He asks coming around.

            “Something like that.” Garrus drawled. “My crew worked out an artificial interface.” He smirked and the eye turned over in the socket. “It does what my visor previously did, only this time it’s hard lined into my head.”

            “Interesting.” Victus nodded.

            “Primarch where should we start our recovery efforts?” He asked calmly.

            “We’ll find somewhere you can work. As for your Civic Duty; you’ll have to do here in the capitol.” He said calmly. “I have the database of those needing a home.”

            Garrus nodded. “I’d prefer an older youth if it’s possible due to the nature of my work, small children would not be easy.”

            “I understand Commander Vakarian.” Primarch Victus grabbed a data pad and slid it into his hands. “You can use filters and pick who you like, the data base grows every moment so please understand some images may vanish, and others may appear.” He said calmly and leaned against a desk. “Garrus you don’t have to take on a child. I’m Primarch I can see to it that it doesn’t effect you.”

            “No, it’s an honor to do so, and the Civilians should see me do it.” He said calmly. “I want to help do not think I do not.”

            “Very well.”

            Garrus flitted through the filters. Male, he’d decided, at least 12 years old, younger than military service. The screen filled up. He looked over them. He filtered to those with blue marks. Superficial but it narrowed the list down considerably.  “Have a seat.” Primarch Victus offered. “Take as long as you need.”

 ***********

            Two hours later would see Garrus walk onto the Crew deck of the Normandy and took a right. The quarters formally Miranda’s office, and Formally taken over by Doctor T’soni were now command Quarters with two rooms. Entering his code he stepped inside.

            EDI stood and moved to the door. “I will return when you need me to watch her.”

            “How is she?” Garrus asked.

            “Her brain activity is showing signs of improvement. Have you been reading to her again?”

            “Yes.” Garrus nodded. “I have.”

            “Continue this process it does help her.” EDI turned to leave. “I will be with Jeff on the bridge.” Garrus gave a wave and set his datapad on the desk near the doorway.

            He moved into the room to the back and smiled as he entered the first of two bedrooms. The room was clean with a small double bed, a Desk, and locker. The few model ships that could be salvaged from Shepherd’s command quarters hung on the wall. He hoped his new charge would like them.

            He backed up into the other room that held a large bed.  Shepherd lay quietly to the left asleep. “Boy did I have a day.” He said calmly. Talking to her always helped. “I think I picked a good candidate.” He nods. “Pretty sure he’ll be good for us.” He laughed. “We did adopt, just like you said we would.” He smirks. “Though I am sorry we cannot retire to that beach.” He shifted out of his uniform and into more loose fitting pants and a robe that wrapped around his shoulders and dropped down covering him. “So what chapter were we on?” He asked as he moved to his own side of the bed crawling in beside her motionless form. “Ah yes, Chapter seven.” He said grabbing the datapad. “Battery safeguarding and you, Calibrations for every situation.” He smirked. “My favorite chapter.” He took a breath and began to read.

 **********

            “Uh Garrus?” Joker’s voice filled the Main Battery. “I know you’re kinda busy but you’ve got a delivery in the Airlock.”

            “Is it 0400 already?” He peered out from his prone position, shifting his computer to glance at the screen.

            “0500 they’re actually late.” Joker responded. “If you wanna get up here.”

            “On my way.” Garrus rolled his shoulders back and picked up the tools around him and sat up. Putting his tools in the bag he lifted it up over his shoulder. He deposited the bag on the workbench, before he made his way upstairs.

            The young Turian stood next to Primarch Victus. He had a bag over his shoulder. “I’m sure he won’t be too long.” Joker said with a smirk. “Ah there he is.”

            “Primarch forgive me I was in the main battery seeing to maintenance.” Garrus shook his hand. “And you must be Thalin.”

            The young male nodded. “He has expressed his desire to travel.” Primarch Victus smiled and turned to him. “Good luck. Thalin Vakarian.”

            “Thank you sir.” Thalin said.

            “Vakarian we’ll see you in a week.” He extended his hand and shook Garrus’ hand and then turned on his heels leaving the two in the airlock.

            “Welcome.” Garrus said softly. “Follow me.” He said folding his hands behind his back as he walked. “I’ll show you to our room, and if you have any questions you just have to ask. You’ve met Joker, and when we get downstairs you’ll meet EDI and see Shepherd.”

            “Like Commander Shepherd?” The young Turian blinked and shifted his bag slightly. "The one the news vids talk about?"

            “Yes.” Garrus said softly. “She and I are a couple. I know that seems like a huge thing, but it really isn’t. She’s in a coma.” He said as he activated the elevator. “She’s in my room, and sleeping. She won’t move. I read to her, and we’re trying to get her to wake up. The process like any takes time. Spirits know.”

            “Why did you want me?” Thalin spoke, more like blurted it out as he paused.

            “If you do not wish to be here.” Garrus turned as the doors closed and they descended. “I will find something else for you. I looked at hundreds of files. Yours was the only one I could see as a fit.”

            “No it’s just that…it’s a lot to take in.” He said “You could have taken any kid in the universe…why me?”

            “You’ve taken your pre military testing. You’re a crack shot kid. I like that. You remind me of myself. Your psyche profile is similar to mine in the ‘Doesn’t play well with others’ kinda way.” He looked down “No friends am I right?”

            “No sir.” He said calmly. "They don't understand."

            “We’ll be just fine.” He smiled. “You can call me Garrus.”

            “You’ve accepted me into your household should I not call you father?” Thalin asked. He shifted his bag to the opposite shoulder.

            “We’re not going to be on Palavan long and I’m not here to replace what you’ve lost. I’m here to help. You can call me what you feel most comfortable with, but I ask you don’t call me Commander.” Garrus extended his arm as the door opened for the boy to exit. “You don’t have to call me Sir, or Father unless you want to, I won’t make you.”

            “Okay I think I can do that.” Thanlin said softly. “Life support. Observation deck.” He said reading the text on the bulkhead.

            “Yeah come on this way. Stay out of life support for now, I'll introduce you to a crew member who resides there later. He's agreed to help with your studies." Garrus twisted to the right and the adolescent Turian followed looking at the mess area and the kitchen.

            “I thought the command quarters were above bridge?” He asked curiously. "I was given a Normandy lay out."

            “There wouldn’t have been the space for all three of us.” Garrus said calmly and entered his code. They entered. Doctor Chakwas stood and folded her book closed. “This was better so that we could stretch out. It made the mess area slightly smaller but we expanded eating areas into the observation deck. I've given that room to joker and EDI." Garrus checked his Omni-tool a moment. "Doctor Chakwas good evening."

“This must be your new charge.” She smiled brightly.

            “Yes. Doctor Chakwas, this is Thalin Vakarian.” He said calmly. “He’s joined my house. Thalin this is the Doctor on board she’ll need to give you an exam in the next few days before we disembark.” His attention turned to the doctor. “Did you relieve EDI?”

            “Yes Joker needed her help with the thruster controls or something. Not my area of expertise. I was off duty anyhow.” She stood. “Are you going to be here with her?”

            “Yes thank you.” Garrus watched as she gathered her small bag. She placed a knowing hand on his arm, before grabbing up her tea and going. “Whelp this is it.” He said softly. “There’s a vid screen here lots on it. Movies and what not, but I don’t really look at it. You’re welcome to it. Extranet access at the desk.” He said softly. “You’re room is there to the right. My room is to the left.”

            “She’s in there?” Thalin asked gently, though not unkindly. "Is she?"

            “Yes, just looks asleep.” He smiled. “She’s on a monitor. That's the beeping you're hearing.” Thalin hadn't noticed it until Garrus had brought it to his attention.

            “The hierarchy doesn’t care that you’re with a human?” Thalin asked softly. "I mean isn't that illegal?"

            “Frowned upon, but it is not illegal. Does it bother you?” Garrus frowned his mandible moving acutely.

            “No. I think that it’s your choice.” He moved to the left. “Can I see what she looks like? There are drawings of her and all the pictures I’ve seen are grainy.”

            Garrus nodded. “Yeah. We’ve been reading to her. The crew has, we take turns reading it helps her brain function.”  He said softly. “We’re hoping she’ll come out of it soon.”

            “I think I could do that.” Thalin said softly. “Read to her I mean would that be alright?”

            “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, and if my reading to her is ever disruptive please let me know.” Garrus said softly.

            As they moved into the room Thalin spoke again; “Could I listen maybe? When you read I mean.” Thalin asked as his eyes darted above the bed to a pistol and a sniper rifle that were mounted. Both weapons were damaged beyond repair. They held his interest for a moment before he turned to Garrus.

            “I would enjoy that.” Garrus walked around the bed to look at the monitor. Leaning down he moved her slightly and smiled down at her before pressing his brow to hers. “He’s here Shepherd.” Standing back up Garrus motioned him over. “Thalin Vakarian.”

            “It has a certain ring to it.” The youngling said. 

            “It does.” Garrus smiled. “Come on and lets get you settled and get some food.”

            “I heard there’s terrible food out here.” Thalin said calmly. “It’s really the only thing I was worried about.”

            Garrus shook his head. “Not unless you know someone.” He smiled. “I got Dextro chocolate.” He laughed.

            “No way.” Thalin responded. “That’s like almost impossible to find. What else did you find?"

            “Not hard for the great Garrus Vakarian. We'll take stock of the dextro supply here in a bit.” He laughed. “Come on I want to show you your room. Shepherd had all these models, I thought you'd enjoy." Garrus was out the doorway quickly.

            Thalin nodded and started to follow Garrus out of the bedroom and looked back at the human female. “Mother.” He nodded addressed and walked out of the room.


	3. Shore Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an in-between. My fourth chapter was set to be my third but I thought the time jump was VERY drastic so I've added this in. Mostly Thane and Garrus reflecting on fatherhood, and what they are doing right, and reservations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I believe that what we become depends on what our fathers teach us at odd moments, when they aren't trying to teach us. We are formed by little scraps of wisdom.”  
> ― Umberto Eco, Foucault's Pendulum

Thane gave a level nod as they walked together. “Her condition has not changed?”

            “No.” Garrus shook his head. “I wish she would just wake up.”

            “I understand.” Thane nodded and coughed into his hand slightly. “Excuse me.” He stood tall and smoothed out his jacket.

            “Doing all right?” Garrus asked.

            “Yes, with Doctor Chakwas and Kolyat insisting that my medicine be taken. I am doing much better.”  He straightened. “I am glad they like one another.” He spoke of the two individuals who walked ahead of them on the Citadel promenade.

            “Yeah it’s nice he can have someone to talk to that isn’t me.” Garrus nodded. “He doesn’t have a friend. Keeping him in space is probably not the best for his social skills.” He said calmly.

            “I know Kolyat is an adult and Thalin is a child, but would you be open to allowing them to converse via extranet?” Thane asked. “It may help him, I know Kolyat would be agreeable to help him should he need it.”

            “Might not be a bad idea.” Garrus gave a slow nod. “I’ll consider it.” They paused as Kolyat and Thalin looked over a balcony at the skycars moving in the sky. “I appreciate you allowing us to join you for dinner.”

            “Will you be staying at Shepherd’s apartment?” Thane asked.

            “No we’ll return to the Normandy I…”Garrus looked conflicted like he should stay at the apartment, but he didn’t want to. “Want to be close to her.”

            “I understand.” Thane smiled. “Kolyat! Thalin! Come, we’re going to be late for dinner.”

            “Late?” Garrus asked with a smirk.

            “Yes we have reservations at a restaurant that has both a Levo and Dextro kitchen.”  He smiled and gave Garrus a pat on the arm. “My treat my friend.”

            “Not going to complain about that.” Garrus laughed and smiled as Thalin approached.

            “It’s amazing!” The young Turian said softly. “I cannot believe how beautiful it is here.”

            “Not like Palavan at all is it?” Kolyat smirked.

            “Not a bit.” Thalin offered. “But that’s okay! They are both beautiful in their own ways. I’ve just never seen anything like this before.”

            Thane smiled and put a hand on Thalin’s shoulders. “Young Vakarian, after dinner we have a surprise for you. Another thing you most likely never seen.”

            “Yeah?” He asked.

            Garrus nodded. “We arranged something fun, but we have to eat first, if not you’ll go through the whole thing… hungry.” Garrus said with a ruffle grumble as if he had done whatever he warned about before.

**************************************** 

            Dinner had been quite the success, laughter, and fun and levity. The surprise had been the Citadel aquarium. Kolyat and Thalin had both never been and were engrossed in the displays and information.

            Thane and Garrus sat on a bench beyond a shark tank. Their sons watching the large massive creatures swim past.

            Thane observed the Turian seriously. Garrus stared at the boys. “I know that look.” Thane nodded slowly.

            Garrus blinked and looked to him his artificial eye circled around to refocus on him. “Yeah?”

            “Yes you are trying to hold the memory of this moment in your mind. I find it terrible that I should be able to relive this moment with perfect clarity and you will only have a ghost of what this experience holds.”

            “I’m worried about him.” Garrus said calmly.

            “Would you care to elaborate?” Thane asked. “I would be happy to listen to your troubles my friend.”

            “We’ve had him aboard nine months.” Garrus said softly. “And in five I have to take him to Military Trials.”

            “What’s the concern?” Thane asked softly.

            Garrus sighed. “I don’t know, since shepherd I’ve not made a lot of an impact ON Palavan. I make impacts for it OFF planet. I fear that keeping him away from the planet will impact him.”

            “You would be foolish to think it would not impact him.” Thane watched as their sons moved to the next tank with salarian song fish.  “Garrus you are a good parent. He speaks well of you consistently and often. He calls you father in my preasence.”

            Garrus seemed shocked by that. “He does?” He blinked. “He only ever calls me Garrus.”

            “Indeed, and that lies in the fact that he believes that is what you wish to be called. He does not want you to be scared of him integrating into your family. He talks about his mother on Palavan, how he didn’t know his father and she was patient and kind like you. He told me she would have been honored to have you raise him.”

            “Said all that?” Garrus looked at the blank faced young Turian in his care and nodded. “That means a lot.”

            “He also refers to Shepherd as his mother.” Thane smiled softly. “Saying he likes to read to her and knows she will awaken. That her impact on the universe is not over.”

            Garrus looked down now. “yeah.” He agreed but had no other comment.

            Thane’s head tipped to the side. “ _He shows great character, knowing looks, conviction in heart, conviction in mind, loving Normandy, loving newfound Family, hating the food.”_ Coming out of it Thane rubbed the bridge between his eyes. “Forgive me I had not intended to fall into it.”

            “It’s fine.” Garrus laughed. “If I wasn’t use to it by now, hell I’d never be use to it.” He smirked and nudged Thane. “And the food is bad.” He said with a chuckle. “Come on their getting away into the Jellyfish room. I need to remind Thalin that though they smell so good they are not food.”

            Thane stood and followed with a light chuckle. “Agreed.” He nodded and they moved together to the far side of the Aquarium.

 


	4. Field Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalin and Garrus have gone to Palavan so that Thalin may participate in the coming of age trials on his planet to prepare to enter military service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Some day, after we have mastered the winds and the waves, the tides and gravity, we will harness the energies of love. And, for the second time in the history of the world, man will have discovered fire."  
> Source Unknown  
> Submitted by Anonymous

            Garrus stood in his armor. “We shouldn’t be long EDI.” He said checking the scope on his rifle.

            “I will watch over her and continue the diagnostics on the ship. “ She explained. “Please let the young Vakarian know I wish him well on his test.”

            Garrus nodded behind her. “Tell him yourself.”

            EDI turned to see Thalin standing behind the sofa decked out in similar armor to his father’s. His was new of course and had never seen a shot. His armor was silver and bright, with blue and gold accents that ran the length of his arms and legs.  “Hello young Vakarian.”

            “Hey EDI.” He nodded and ran his hand over his crest. “Take care of mom for me?”

            “Of course.” EDI smiled at him.

            Garrus turned. “Thalin.” He addressed. “Come here for a moment.”

            Thalin nodded and came around the couch his small pistol holstered at his hip.

            “Your side arm.” Garrus held out his hand.

            Thalin unhooked his gun and slipped it out of it’s mag lock and slid it into Garrus’ hand. “What do you need it for?” The young Turian asked. “I cleaned it and assembled it like you tought me.”

            “You did well.” Garrus shelved the weapon. “But you won’t be needing it.”

            “Sir?” He asked. “I have to show up to the military placement test with a weapon.”

            Garrus nodded and lifted up a large case from near his feet and laid it on the table. “This is for you Thalin. You’ve been aboard for nearly a year and a half, you’re comfortable here, and you are home. You’re 14 now.” Garrus stepped back crossing his arms over his chest. “This is something that should be in your hands. In my son’s hands.”

            Thalin blinked and opened the case with slow caution. Inside the case, lay a long barreled sniper rifle, and an eyepiece.  The weapon was blue and white and had a black stock; the stock had a pair of wings painted on it.  “Garrus….” Thalin spoke slowly. “Father I cannot …”

            Garrus smirked. “Yes you can.” He said soflty. “My rifle has saved countless lives. Truth be told; it has taken countless lives too.” He spoke calmly. “The weight of it; both emotionally and Physically, will be what you must weigh yourself against.”

            EDI tipped her head listening to the lesson the older Turian spoke. “That’s what she did.” He pointed behind to his bedroom. “But she; she weighed herself against the universe.”  He frowned. “I want you to be able to carry that load.” He said calmly. “If you can you can be ready for anything.”

            “Sir.” The boy nodded and lifted up the rifle in his hands. “I don’t know how to fit the eyepiece.”

            Garrus smiled. “That’s what I’m here for.” He grabbed up the eyepiece. “I took to wearing this everywhere, until I lost the eye and they gave me an internalized upgraded version of it. “ He affixed it above the boy’s eye and smiled. “Handsome.” He nodded.

            “What happens when this is over?”

            “You get your marks.” Garrus said softly running his primary finger over Thalin’s cheekbones and down his nose. “And you’re officially part of our house, and you’ll be put into your military service.”

            “How long will I have?”

            “This test proceeds and you get your marks.” He nods. “Your vids will be reviewed by top military brass, and you will be set to placement in like six months but only after your 15.” Garrus said. “Might be a smidge longer we have to make some runs in the Normady.” He said calmly. Stepping back Garrus pressed the button on the eyepiece and it blinked into life.

            “Spirits…” Thalin spoke softly. “So much data in such a small hud.”

            “Keep it on and keep track of it in your mind, but don’t dwell on it, if you do you’ll trip over something.” Garrus leaned back lifting up a war torn rifle; the young Turian recognized the weapon from above Garrus and Shepherd’s bed. “Alright EDI, we should be gone a few hours, don’t wait up.”

            “I will remain here until you return.” EDI smiled and sat down on the sofa and looked off into space.

            Thalin held the rifle tightly. “Thank you.” He said softly looking unsure of himself.

            “Everything is going to go fine.” Garrus said softly. “We’ll get through this, that’s why a parent is allowed to go with you through the trials.” His mandible fluttered in excitement. “I wish Shepherd could see you, but Thane will be with us and he’ll be taping the whole thing. He was very interested in watching these war trials.”

            “Okay.” Thalin took a breath. “Okay.”

            Garrus put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “Lets go young warrior.”

            “Please don’t call me that.” He sighed. “I’m not a warrior yet.”

            “You’re a Vakarian now, it’s just as good.” Garrus chuckled. “The son of Archangel… kid you won’t have any trouble.”

 

******************************************

 

            Thalin shook as the level lowered to the main field. “Easy Thalin.” Garrus reminded him. “You’re going to do just fine. I’m with you; we’ve trained for this.” He said softly placing a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder armor. “And yesterday you actually hit Thane which is a wonder in itself.”

            “I think he let me hit him.”

            “No, Thane would not do that to you.” Garrus said softly. “You hit him because you’re good. You know you did because you’re ready.”

            “I hope so.” Thalin nodded.

            “Safety off kiddo.” Garrus said flicking the rifle in his hands, clicking off his safety.

            “Is that Mother’s?” He asked Garrus of the Rifle he held tightly.

            “Yup.” He smirked. “Been a long time but it’ll do fine.” He smirked. “You’ve got point.” The lift lowered into the open area and Thalin looked both ways. “Find cover.” Garrus said lifting the rifle and moved quickly off the lift into the field.

            Thalin moved forward into the closest cover. “Target, 500 yards.” Thalin said softly.            

            “Good, watch yourself, don’t mind the space between us. Keep your eyes on your exposed flank, watch where you stand, and take cover.” Garrus reminded as he had done a million times.

            “Father?” Thalin questioned.

            “Yeah?” Garrus blinked holding fast waiting for what ever question the boy had that he could answer.

            “Activate your personal shield.” The young Turian spoke softly as he activated his own.

            “Good call.” Garrus laughed and turned on the shield. “Good call.”

            Thalin blinked. “Heat sensor reads three.” He said holding his rifle over his cover. “Two on the left.” He moved his rifle across the cover. “One to the right.” He backed down behind the wall.

            Garrus gave a nod. “Good now I’ll go right and you go left.” He skirted around the boy and smirked. “You’re ready. Give them no quarter.” He reached out and they bumped their knuckles together. “Go.”

            Thalin exited cover and sprinted to the next covered spot skirting back to find a perch to snipe.

 

**************************************************

 

            EDI turned her head when the beeping began. “Doctor Chakwas to command quarters. I repeat Doctor Chakwas to command quarters.” EDI moved into the bedroom where her eyes started to flex open.  “Commander Shepherd please lay still. The doctor is on her way.” EDI over rode the door commands and Chakwas was beside the bed quickly. “She is coming around.”

            “Commander can you hear me?” Chakwas pulled her flashlight out. “Commander?”

            “Collectors….” She uttered her voice dry and rough.

            “Please Commander I need you to calm down, we’ll get to that.” Chakwas checked the read out. “Her heart rate is spiking I need to move her to medical. Contact Commander Vakarian.”

            “The commander is inside a Turian coming of age trial, he will not be able to get communications until the trial is over.”

            Chakwas nodded and turned to her. “Who’s with them?”

            “Thane has accompanied them with his son Kolyat.” EDI droned as she stepped out of the way for the medical berth that was being rolled inside.

            “Contact him let him know.” Chakwas said softly. “Carefully move her.” She said to the med techs at her side.

            “Affirmative.” EDI said and followed to the medical bay making proper communications.

 

*********************************************************

 

            Thane nodded to a female Turian beside him. “This is most fascinating.” he said of the trail.

            “It is an honor to train. I’ve never seen the stands filled like this.” She murmured. “Advisor Vakarian did help take down the collectors, and I guess they want to see him in action.”

            Thane nodded and kept his Omni tool level while he recorded. “The boy will do well.” He assured. “He has trained for 14 months aboard the Normandy with his father and myself. I do not see him failing.”

            “He is doing rather well.” She offered politely.

            Kolyat nodded. “This absolutely is fascinating.” He said from his father’s side. “I’m glad I was able to take time off to visit and bare witness even if I’m not being paid for my time off.”

            “It is good to be with you too son.” Thane said calmly watching the video.

            “Mr. Vakarian is a crack shot.” Kolyat offered. "he barely gets them into focus before he's onto the next."

            “Indeed at long ranges he is his specialty.” Thane pointed down field. “Watch the one in the far back. That drone there. Keep a close eye on-“

            “EDI to Krios.” The computer droned breaking into Thane’s discussion.

            Thane flicked a switch and opened another window. “This is Thane.”

            “Commander Shepherd is awake. She has been moved to medical with Doctor Chakwas, please see to it that you inform Commander Vakarian as soon as he is off the testing field.”

            Thane blinked. “Affirmative.”

            “EDI logging out.” She said and the window collapsed.

            Thane looked at Kolyat before turning to the female Turian. “Excuse us.” He said. “Come Kolyat we need to be at the end of the trial. When they come through.”

            “Yes father.” Kolyat stood and the two drell made their way to the bottom of the arena. 

           Watching the speed with which Garrus and Thalin were moving he grabbed Kolyat's arm. "Get them at the end of the trial I'll prep the shuttle to leave orbit."

 

***********************************************

 

            Garrus and Kolyat froze. “the last is a drone holding a Turian hostage.”

            Thalin dared a look over the cover. “I cannot get a clear shot.”

            “Nope.” Garrus looked at him. “What will you do?”

            “I don’t know.” Thalin leaned up over the cover and stared down his scope. “Sprits I just cannot get a clear shot.” He frowned. “I can wound her and kill the drone.”

            “Will she live?” Garrus asked. “You have to weigh that in your decision and you have to make that decision quickly.

            “Yes.” Thalin said taking the shot. The shot pierced the hostage’s arm and went into the drone’s chest.

            Thalin and Garrus broke cover and rounded the corner crossing the line. There were three beeps and cheers from the stands. Thalin shook his head and leaned down. Looking back at the drone that was dressed as a hostage and sighed. As it stood, it’s arm hanging by a thread.

            Garrus saw the look in his eyes and pat his arm softly. “it was a good call.”

            Thalin nodded as the doors opened beyond and the Primarch approached. “Wonderful work!” He smiled. “You did fine young Vakarian.”

            Kolyat ran in breaking their conversation. “Garrus.” he looked panicked and he had run here.

            Garrus looked at him the worry in his words. “What’s happened?” He shifted his heat clip to his belt. 

            “It’s Shepherd, she’s awake.” Kolyat spoke softly. “Father is prepping the shuttle to leave.”

            Garrus looked at the Primarch who simply nodded. “Go. His tapes will be reviewed.” The Primarch turned grabbing a small box from a female behind him and extended it to Thalin. “Your first medal. All Turians receive this upon completion of the trail pass or fail.” He smiled at Garrus.

            “We will be in orbit.” Garrus said and moved his rifle to his back and watched Thalin do the same as he held the box in his hands. “Come on Thalin.”

            “Yes father. Thank you Primarch.” He bowed his head and turned following his father at a quickened pace.


	5. All these things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus meets with her now that she's awake, and things start to progress as they head to their next destination. The citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I feel really blessed for the journey, all that I have learnt & the enormity of emotions that exist because of the presence of you.”   
> ― Truth Devour, Wantin

Chapter 5: All these things

 

            Garrus looked at his feet with something sort of confusion. He was torn. What would he do? What would he say? She’s lost another two years almost and how does one approach that, how does one explain it away.

            “She’s ready.” Doctor Chakwas’ voice broke his focus. He hadn’t even heard the door open. Thalin stood and looked at his father. “Thalin, let your father talk to her first. She may have a lot of questions and we don’t want to shock her too soon.”

            Thalin looking a bit crestfallen nodded. “Hey why don’t you go to the mess hall and make some of that Dextro hot chocolate.” Garrus suggested. “It’s been a good day, you deserve it.”

            Thalin nodded. “Thanks, tell her I hope she feels better.”

            “I will.” Garrus pushed up off his knees standing and looking at the Doctor. “Has she-“ The question fell out of his mouth and mind into mush.

            “She asked for you.” She smiled. “Yes.” Garrus nodded and shifted nervously. “Are you ready Garrus?”

            “Yea, take me to her.”

            She opened the door way and they split from the younger Turian as they entered. Two medical aids were at the bed, and she was nodding to one of them as they seemed to be giving her instructions.

            Shepherd’s head turned and her green eyes met his. She smiled, but it looked like a tired sort of smile. “Hey.” She greeted softly.

            “Hey.” Garrus said back knowing for sure the smile on his face was damning evidence of his joy. “I’m so glad you’re awake.”

            She gave a nod. “another two years?” She shook her head. “More life lost.”

            Garrus’ hand collapsed around her hand and wrist and squeezed. “No, not lost.” He said softly. “You’re here now.” He came closer pulling a stool from under a nearby table and sitting beside her. “And you’re gonna get up, and you’re gonna take back command of this ship.”

            “Who’s in command now?” She frowned.

            “Why Garrus here is in command.” Doctor Chakwas came to her side checking her IV.

            “Wait you hate the bridge.” She said softly.

            “Still do.” He shrugged. “I spend a lot of time between the battery and the CIC but I steer clear of the bridge.”

            Shepherd’s eyes finally took him in and looked down. “You’re suited up.”

            “Yeah I had something to do on Palavan. We’re actually still in orbit.” He said softly.

            “What was there to do?” She asked. “Must have been serious if you’re fully suited up.”

            He smiled and pet her head. “It was nothing really. We’ll talk about it all soon.” He said fingers touching her hair gently. “I love you.”

            She smiled. “I-“ She stammered but laughed slightly. “I love you too.”

            Doctor Chakwas leaned down on the rail on the opposite side of the bed. “She needs to rest now, you can come see her in the morning.”

            “Yeah, okay doc.” He smiled. “You do what she says.” Garrus insisted.

            “I will.” Shepherd nodded.

            Garrus laughed aloud. “No you’re going to try to get up and move around if you can.” He shook his head. “EDI if Commander Shepherd leaves this bed, you inform Doctor Chakwas and Myself.”

            “Of course Commander.” EDI droned softly.

            “Commander?” Shepherd blinked her eyes falling on the Turian.

            “Commander Vakarian.” Doctor Chakwas smirked. “Though he only wishes we call him Garrus.”

            “Her ship.” He insisted. “Been saying that for years.” Garrus stood kicking the stool back slightly with his foot, and leaned down over her head and planted a chaste kiss. “You get better.” He said softly. “My room is across the way in what use to be Liara’s space. If you need me you just ask EDI and I’ll be back over here in a beat.”

            “Thanks.” Shepherd said softly. “Wait what about my cabin?” She blinked.

            “Um- gave it to EDI and Joker.” He shrugged. “You bunk with me anyway.” He smiled and waved. “See you in the morning Shepherd.”

            “Night.” She shook her head looking at Doctor Chakwas. “Tell me he’s joking.”

            “I’m afraid not.” She smiled. “Are you in any pain?”

            “No not right now.” She said, and it was the last thing Garrus heard as he rounded the corner out of the Medical bay and moved through the mess towards his door on the far side.

            As he entered his young charge stood holding his small mug to his hands. “Is she?”

            “Awake? Yes.” Garrus beamed. “And she’s doing well I’ll see her in the morning. We talked about this, about what would happen when she woke up.” He said.

            “Yeah, we’ve gotta go slow.” Thalin nodded. “I know... and there's a chance she may not like me at first, but I have to give it a shot anyway.”

            “Good. Tomorrow you’ve got training with Joker and Thane anyhow. But I will tell her about you.” He smiled. “I am so proud of you. You did so well, you took cover when you were suppose to, you aimed well, you reloaded when you could; excellent work.”

            “My scores.” Thalin seemed nervous.

            “Will be exemplary.” Garrus nodded. “You shaved four minutes off my own trial time, you’re exceptional.”

            “Thank you father.” He shifted. “So one question.” He sat down as Garrus joined him by the couch starting to strip off his armor plating.

            “Shoot.” Garrus said pulling his gloves off dropping them on the table. 

            “Where do I put the Pin on my uniform?” He asked it seemed like a silly question but he'd been mulling it over in his room, the uniform laid out on his berth, and the little pin beside. “They gave me that too.”

            “I’ll show you.” Garrus chuckled as he reached out playfully pulling at the boys mandible. “Hows that hot chocolate?”

            “It’s great.” He smiled.

            “Is there any left out in the mess hall?”

            “Yup it’s still there.” Thalin said calmly.

            “Great I think I’m gonna get rid of this armor and grab myself some.” He smiled. “I should be drinking; but I’m on shift so I won't, and I wanna wait until it’s with your mother.”

            “I understand.” Thalin smiled. “Oh Thane canceled my training tomorrow morning.”

            “Did he say why?” Garrus turned his head abruptly.

            “Something about not feeling so well.”  Thalin said softly.  “Will you check on him for me please? Kolyat wouldn't let me into life support.”

            “Yes.” Garrus said calmly lifting his armor up over the couch to move back into his armory in the bedroom. “Of course I will.”

 

 

******************************************************************************

           

            Garrus held his mug as he rounded a corner out of Life support, making his way around the elevator toward medical. Engineer Adams stopped his his path offering a data pad. Grabbing up a data pad in his free hand Garrus smiled. “Thank you.” He turned back. “I want those engine read outs by tonight.” He said calmly.

            Engineer Adams nodded and waved. “Of course sir.” And went on toward the elevator. 

            Traynor came up along his opposite side. “Sir we’ve got a few new communications from the council, and you’ve got some new messages.”

            “Anything super important?” Garrus asked calmly taking a sip of his coffee.

            “Nothing too terrible that cannot wait until after breakfast.” She responded as he signed a requisition order. “Oh and when you contact the citadel to place this order, put a few bottles of Turian brandy on there just for me.”

            “Sir.” She nodded and took the order leaving him with just his coffee and the engineering datapad.

            He gave a polite nod to some of his arrant CIC crew who were en route to their stations. Moving to the medical bay he took a breath and the door slid open. “Good Morning Commander.” Doctor Chakwas addressed him.

            “How’d she do last night?” Garrus asked softly.

            “Surprisingly well under the circumstances.  I took these scans of her brain, this one is a few weeks ago. This is yesterday.”

            “There’s a lot of purple.” Garrus said softly. “On the before picture.” He motioned a hand.

            “Yes that’s her brain when it’s not functioning so well.”  She motioned to the new picture. “her brain appears to be in some state of overdrive.”

            “Is that her biotics?” Garrus asked softly. “Could it cause this kind of feedback?”

            “I am unsure. I highly doubt it would cause this much if it did.” She smiled. “I would like to keep her here another few days, if we hit the citadel I’d like to get a second opinion.”

            “Absolutely.” Garrus nodded. “We need to requisition supplies. I’ll get us out of orbit and on our way as soon as I’m finished talking with her.” He blinked. “Can I talk with her?”

            Chakwas laughed. “Yes of course go ahead.”

           "Do me a favor and go check on Thane for me in life-support." Garrus said calmly.

           Doctor Chakwas grabbed up her kit. "Another episode?" 

           "I am unsure, but Kolyat is with him, and he's wearing the oxygen mask again." He sighed. "We have to do something." 

           "I'll see what i can do, go talk to her." She said moving away toward the door.

            Garrus nodded and moved into the bay more moving to the last bed on the right and smiling as he pulled the curtain back. “I heard there was a human spector in here who was in love with a Turian of all things. Seemed like a far fetched story had to see for myself.” he said playfully.

            “Funny I heard that too, only I heard he was very handsome.” She teased. 

            Garrus nodded. “Keep playing this game like that and I will have to remove you from the medical bay before the Doctor says its time.” He said finding a seat beside her. Setting his datapad and coffee cup aside he took her hand. “We’re gonna run to the Citadel.”

            “What’s up?” She asked softly shifting up slightly.

            “Requision requests, stock up, put her in dry dock for a few days. EDI always has something she wants to test in dry dock.” He said softly.

            “I see.” She pressed the button on her bed to raise her head up. Putting her in a position more like sitting. “What else is new?”

            Garrus nodded. “I um, there are somethings I need to discuss with you.” He said calmly. “A few things we haven’t talked about yet.”

            “Go on.” She said.

            “Thane is blessedly still with us. Spirits know he won’t be long for this world. Actually Doctor Chakwas is with him now he may have collapsed again.” Garrus sighed softly. “Kolyat is here with him, they actually joined me on Palavan.”

            “Yeah what was that about?” She asked. “You were decked out in full armor.”

            “After the reapers,” Garrus paused.

            “Take your time.” Shepherd replied.

            “After the reapers, we found you. We brought you back to earth, and once your were stable they moved you to the Citadel.” He explained. “I didn’t leave your side, not for a moment.” His hand came up to hers. “Hackett arrived, bearing medals. He also handed down a promotion from Palavan high command. Then he offered me the Normandy.” Garrus shook his head. “I hardly believed it, me former C-Sec, former vigilante, and he gives me the keys to the kingdom.”

            “You were my second in command, but what does that have to do with you, Thane, and Kolyat being on Palavan.”

            “Yeah well, like I was saying we get ourselves a refit on the citadel, got you aboard once you were stable enough to travel.” She watches him as his mandible twitches. “And I get a summons from Palavan.”

            “About what?”

            “Civic duty. Society was nearly destroyed by the reapers on Palavan, so they asked all able bodied adults to adopt the orphaned children of Palavan.”  He motioned his hand this way and that. "To reestablish the hierarchy and keep our socially standards in place." 

            Shepherd’s eyes thinned. “And you went through with this? Sorry I know we joked about adopting but like, I didn't actually expect either one of us to go through with it.”

            “Yes.” Garrus shrugged. “The boy I chose was older, he’s nearly 15. Almost ready to join the Palavan Military.” Garrus smirked. “That’s what we were doing on Palavan yesterday. We had just finished his Military trials when Thane and Kolyat had received word you’d awakened.”

            “You have a son?” She asked blankly.

            “Well we… have …a son.” Garrus murmured out softly.  “Every Monday night he would spend in our room sitting in a chair at your bed side reading to you.” He smiled. “We all did, read to you.” Garrus shrugged. “His name is Thalin.” Garrus took a breath. "Thalin Vakarian." 

            “I can’t wait to meet him.” She said calmly though there was reservation in her voice. 

            “You don’t sound so sure.” Garrus frowned in a way, his mandible dipped down.

            “It’s a lot to take in.” She assured giving his fingers as squeeze. “I cannot say how I feel, because I don’t know.” She said calmly.  “But I would like to meet him, judge for myself.”

            Garrus beamed slightly. “He’ll be happy to know that. I will tell him to call you Shepherd, he has been calling you mother for about six months now.”

            She blinked and her eyes turned to the sheets. “I’m sorry.” She shook her head. “I think I need to think about all this.” Her hands didn’t leave his, and he took that as a good sign.

            Standing, Garrus leaned down to her head speaking into her hair, his mandible’s fluttering in and out with each word. “You take all the time you need.” He pressed his mouth to her head in a chaste kiss and pulled away. “I have to get back to work.” He moved to the curtain to push it back to leave.

            “Will you-“ Her voice caused him to turn back.

            “Yes?” He turned back to her, eyes gentle, waiting.

            “Will you come back tonight?” She asked softly. “Please, just you.”

            “Of course.” Garrus came back to her and kissed her lips, in so much as turian’s can kiss without them. “I love you.”

            “Love you too.” She nodded. “See you tonight.”

            “Good.” Garrus stood and moved away leaving her to her little bed. "I'll bring dinner." He smiled.

            "That swill from the mess hall?" Shepherd laughed. 

            "I paid for that swill." Garrus smirked. "Back soon as I can." He gave a little wave and went about his way. Shepherd watched him retreat back to his duties and looked down at her hands. "We have a son." and that statement resonated in the room. It weighed on her. 

 

to be continued. 


	6. food for thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “By letting go we become free to accept what is new.”  
> ― Debasish Mridha

 

 

            Shepherd looked up from the datapad she was reading as Garrus came around the curtain. “Dinner.” He smiled holding up a bag.

            “Hey.” She set the datapad aside slowly. “Didn’t expect you so soon.”

            “Well you know commander’s prerogative.” Garrus smiled at her gently as he leaned down kissing her head. “I love you.” He said softly and simply waited a moment taking her her scent.

            Shepherd heard the desperation in it, knowing well he’d waited a long time to tell her. “You brought grub?” she asked looking at the bag in his hands.

            “Yeah seeing as you don’t want the ‘swill from the mess’ " he said in his best impression of her. She reached up and touched his arm in thanks.

            “Stop it.” She laughed a little but quieted soon after.

            “There’s my girl.” He leaned back into the chair beside her berth and smiled setting the food down on the small table and began to unpack it. “Thalin sends his love.”

            Shepherd only nodded slowly avoiding the boy for now. “How’s Thane by the way? You said he hadn't been feeling so well.”

            “He’s doing a bit better.” Garrus nodded as he searched his mind for the words. “Holding on.” He said softly with a sigh. “There’s a salarian on the citadel that said he’d give him a once over. Doctor type.”

            “That’s good.” She smiled as Garrus handed her the foam container and a fork. “Thank you Garrus.” She opened the lid and looked back at him as he settled back in his seat.  “Nothing for you?” She asked and pointed at the bag with a fork..

            “I ate with Thalin.” He smiled softly reaching up to run his fingers through her hair. "Easier if us who only eat Dextro eat together." 

            “He’s almost 15 you said?” She leaned down and scooped up some of the rice and pork and took a bite. Looking down ate the plate as she chewed she nodded. “This is very good.”

            Garrus smiled. “Citadel’s best.”

            “We’re already there?” She blinked. “But I thought.” She swallowed the food in her mouth. “When I destroyed the conduit, all the relays would have been destroyed along with all synthetic life. The citadel itself would have taken major damage.”

            “The relays have been repaired.” He smiled. “The damage was not enough to stop us. The citadel was mostly rebuilt, one of the arms was just completely trashed.” He laughed. “Though the delivery charge was kinda high when the crucible went off. EDI in a moment of either sheer brilliance or stupidity downloaded herself into a drive.” He smiled. “Traynor removed the drive from the ship and placed it in a shock box or something.” He sighed. “Traynor saved EDI, and Joker won’t ever let her forget what it means to him.”

            “I guess I didn’t realize.” She paused. Wanting to change the subject she smiled. “Where is Thalin now?” She asked.

            “He’s with Kolyat going to a shop on the presidium.” Garrus leaned back in his chair. “Picking up some things he wanted.”

            “What kinds of things?” Shepherd took another bite and closed her eyes savoring it, as she listened to him.

            Garrus drank in this vision of her and tried to remember as much detail as he could. “Some books, and he wanted to get another model ship.” Garrus smirked. “Fish food.” He said softly.

            Shepherd blinked. “My fish?” she questioned.

            “All died in the crash.” Garrus informed her. “Thane, Kolyat, Thalin and I went to an aquarium on the citadel about six months back. He was intrigued by the fish so I got him a salarian sunfish.”

            Shepherd smiled. “They’re pretty.” She sighed. “I’d love to see it.”

            “He says her name is Palavan.” Garrus smiled. “I can’t find fault in it.”

            “Me either.” She nodded and grew quiet. “Look Garrus-

            “It’s all right.” He broke in.  “I know you are not ready.” He said softly. “We do this at your pace.” He agreed.

            “Do you have a picture of him?” She asked.

            “Thalin?” He nodded and pulled up his omni tool and showed her a picture of Thalin at the Aquarium. Thalin hadn’t been looking at Garrus, his hands and face were on the glass of a blue tank and he was looking at a jelly fish on the other side.”

            “Handsome.” She commented softly. “How is his disposition?”

            “He’s shy.” Garrus closed his omni tool. “He’s really opened up for Kolyat though, and that’s good.” He shrugged. “And you’ll have time to recover, in about seven months he’s headed to Palaven to school.”

            “The military?”

            “Basically…it’s basic training camps, strategy, and a bunch of stuff I know he’ll pass with flying colors.”  Garrus blinked. “Uh- EDI?”

            “Yes Garrus?” EDI pipped in.

            “Can you get with Traynor and get me a meeting with the Turian Councilor? This evening?”

            “Of course Garrus.” EDI fell silent.

            “What for?”

            “Totally forgot I had to arrange for Thalin to get his marks.” He sighed.

            “Marks?” She blinked.

            Garrus reached out for her left hand and drew it to himself and touched his face. “Blue.” He murmured.

            “He’s getting your family marks.”

            “Has to have them before school.” Garrus sighed. “I’ll arrange it with the councilor.”

            Shepherd nodded. “I get to try to walk tomorrow.” She murmured.

            “That’s great.” Garrus smiled. “You want me to help?”

            She looked at him sternly, but smiled at him and then looked down at her food. Her smile faded away. “What happened after I evacuated you?” It sounded solemn. Her voice cracked. “The last thing I remember was …blowing the hell out of the conduit.” Garrus frowned, he didn’t know what she was talking about.

            “I was burned pretty badly, but Doctor Chakwas was able to medi-gel me back to something looking like myself.” He motioned to this face. “Save for the eye.”

            “When did you get it replaced?” She blinked.

            “Weeks after.” He smiled. “Trust me I’m not… as pretty as I was. I do have burn tracks on my arm, along my carapace.”

            “You’ve seen my scars.”

            “Told you I’d go out and get more if it would make you happy.” He smiled at her. “Rescuers found you on the citadel two days after the explosion… they say you were delirious. They put you into an induced coma, and when they decided to bring you out of it you just never came around: until now.” Garrus voice was drawn telling the truncated version of it. “I missed you so much.” He sighed as he moved from the chair up to the edge of the bed.

            “You said you were buying drinks. Then again, so did Jacob, Miranda, and Joker.” She laughed and then stopped grabbing her head.

            “Easy.” Garrus frowned. “You need to rest.”

            She nodded gently. “After this is done.”

            “A beer to celebrate and it’s on me.” His hand pet through her long hair. “nearly finished?”

            She looked at the food in her lap and nodded. “Yeah but leave it here in case I get hungry again.”

            “Kay.” Garrus folded up the container and slid it to the side of the bed. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” She leaned forward to him and hugged him before he could right himself from setting the food to the side. He smiled and pulled her closer and took a deep breath.  

            “Garrus?” A small voice asked from the other side of the curtain.

            “Yes Thalin.” Garrus held up his hand at Shepherd in a hold motion.

            “I got a new fish to go with Palavan. I need help with the tank please.” He explained. “I didn’t think you’d still be occupied. Please forgive my intrusion.”

            “I’ll be right there, and you’re not intruding.” Garrus smiled at Shepherd as he spoke. 

            “Thalin?” She spoke up.

            “Ma’am?” he asked.

            “Come around here.” Shepherd asked.

            Slowly around the corner came the young Turian, he was about as tall as she was, only up to about Garrus’ shoulder. His eyes were lighter and his skin was very much a match for Garrus. She nodded slowly. “I’m Shepherd.”

            “Thalin.” He said softly and held a clear box in his hand.

            “What kind of fish is that?” She asked.

            “It’s a Hanar slinker ma’am.” He said calmly.

            “You didn’t spend all your credits on it did you?” Garrus admonished softly.

            “No, the batarian gave it to me when I got the books, said it was the last one, and it was getting really kinda sickly by itself. They do better with tank mates. I said I’d buy it, and he said since I bought the books I could just have it.” He shrugged. "There's room enough for both I think."

            “What will you call it?” Shepherd spoke again stopping Garrus from being too upset with the boy.

            “I was thinking Sol.” Thalin looked down at the bright green and blue fish.

            “Sol and Palavan.” Garrus smirked. "I kinda like that. What gave you that idea Thalin?"

            “There is no Shepherd without Vakarian.” Thalin said softly as if it was a mantra.

            “Where’d you hear that?” Garrus asked softly. "I have never said that to you."

            “You said it one night to her.” He nodded to Shepherd. “I’m sorry I did not mean to eavesdrop.”

            “It’s fine.” Garrus stood turning his attention to Shepherd.  “I should help him; I’ll be back later.”

            “Okay.” Shepherd squeezed his hand. “Thalin?” Shepherd broke her eyes from Garrus and cast a serious gaze to the young turian.

            “Ma’am?” The young turian asked meeting her eyes slowly. He tried to keep contact but his eyes kept darting away. 

            “I make no promises about any of this.” He looked crestfallen for a moment eyes darting down. “But I’ll try.”

            Thalin's eyeline met hers more strongly now and he tipped his head. “Thank you.” Thalin extended his hands slightly to Garrus. “Father my fish.”

            “I’m coming.” He looked back at Shepherd. “Sleep.” He said softly and kissed her forehead. “EDI make sure to pester her if she doesn’t.”

            “Yes Garrus.” EDI said as he broke off and put an arm around the youth and the two males left her sight. It hadn’t been half as dreadful as she feared, but she knew it wasn’t going to be easy. She couldn’t blame him for moving forward with his life. Isn’t that what she would have wanted if she had never woken up.

            She groaned and reached up to her head. “Ugh.” Her implants hurt, and she needed rest.

            "Commander Shepherd Garrus did advise you to rest." 

           "Thank you EDI." she said annoyed and laid back. The lights dimmed on their own. "Thank you EDI." she said much more sincerely now. 

            "You're welcome." was her quiet response and she went silent. 


End file.
